1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convection cooking apparatus wherein heated air is recirculated in an oven cavity to cook the foodstuff.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a convection cooking apparatus, a temperature control system is provided for maintaining an oven temperature at a preselected value. On the other hand, a desired cooking period is preset in accordance with the kind and the amount of the foodstuff to be cooked. Thus, the cooking completion condition varies depending upon the initial state of the foodstuff. More specifically, when the foodstuff to be cooked has a relatively high temperature at its initial state, there is the possibility that the foodstuff will be overcooked beyond a desired level. That is, the cooking period control of the conventional system does not ensure a desired cooking operation.